This invention relates generally to an underwater breathing device and more particularly but not by way of limitation to a breathing device used by a swimmer or a fisherman which allows the user of the device to swim underwater without an oxygen system and allows the person to breathe underwater without fear of receiving water through the air line during the use of the device.
Heretofore there have been various underwater breathing and diving apparatus disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,423,923 to Eckerd, U.S. Pat. No. 2,362,240 to Bonilla and U.S. Pat. No. 2,814,292 to Girden. Also, more recent underwater breathing devices have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,064,646 to Miller, U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,091 to Aragona and U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,140 to Saito. None of the prior art patents specifically disclose the structure and advantages of the subject invention as described herein.